You Shouldn't Kiss me like This
by Ausiewanab
Summary: Race gets a surprise from the person he least expected! By the way, I own nothing in this!


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This   
  
Toby Keith   


  
It was only 15 more minutes until the big ceremony in honor of Dr. Benton Quest, Roger "Race" Bannon from the President of the United States of America. The party, which was filled with senators, Ambassadors from foreign countries, and many other important individuals whose lives or in other cases, countries had been touched by the efforts of the brilliant scientist and his son's bodyguard, who was more considered his colleague. To the Quest Team, and the nation, this was a big honor, which came about from all their heroic efforts in saving the world.   
As the hours turned to minutes, and the minutes before the ceremony started turned into seconds, one important member of the famous Quest Team was missing. Dr. Benton Quest surveyed the area, looking for the rest of the team so they could take their seats. After glancing around, he found his fellow colleague looking anxiously at his watch and then at the door. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was on his friends mind. He made his way over to the corner where the man that most people would fear in the dark, he put his hand on his shoulder and quietly said:  
"Don't worry Race, she'll come," he said with a calming voice, trying to hid his own worries.   
"I know, Stella wouldn't do this to me, I know she won't." Race said, with a shaky voice. Dr. Quest just hung his head. He had to admit, just like Race, he too was worried that their only female member, Jessie Bannon, Race's daughter wouldn't make it. To him, she was his daughter too. He had known her ever she was eight, which was when Race had been assigned to protect his son. He had only seen her a few times out of the year for the first few years, but after that she became a permanent addition for the team. When the word of the ceremony came, it conflicted with a pre set trip to go visit her mom, Estella, who was currently on an archeology dig in South America. When the word got to Estella of the event, she had promised to have Jessie at the ceremony in DC a day early. But as the day before the big event had come, so had it left with no sign of Jessie or Estella.  
"Race, we really need to go take our seats. She'll find us just like normal she'll probably show up at the last second in her traditional way of surprising people."  
"Your probably right Benton," Race said as he walked towards the table which had eight chairs around, one for each of the team members, one for the President and his wife, and one extra in case Estella, who was invited, decided to stay. Race was about to take his seat when someone taped him on shoulder. Expecting it to be his daughter trying to surprise him, he grinned and turned around only to find disappointment.  
"Estella."  
"Hello Roger, I am terribly sorry that I am late." Estella said.  
"Where's Jessie?" Race asked with a sunken heart. He couldn't tell if it was because Jessie was missing or the sight of his former wife, who in his eyes looked as beautiful as the day he met her.  
"Jessie is in the hotel sick with the flu. She really wanted to come, but she was spending most of the day in the bathroom and was running a temperature of 101 degrees. She sends her love."  
"Why didn't you call me? I gave you my numbers."  
"Because she thought that if she felt any better that she would try to come for the ceremony and leave during the dance time."  
"You still could have called."  
"Race, you know as well as I know that this isn't the time or the place for this. Now we better sit down before they shine the spotlight on you while your arguing with me," Estella said. She then took her seat next to her former husband and the President's wife.   
"So, Race where is Jessie?" Jonny Quest asked.  
"Sick with the flu," Race replied.  
"The flu sure has been bad this year." Added in the Presidents wife. "I'm sorry to hear that your daughter couldn't make it." Only nodding was replied back.  
  
The ceremony, which last over 2 hours with the starting of the introductions while the appetizers where served, and the main honors being served along with the main course. After all the speeches were giving, and the eating was done, the ceremony turned into the evening ball. After spending a few dances with some women Race had just met, he then sought after his once wife to apologies for getting upset at her. When he found her dancing with a young doctor, he politely cut in and took his old flame, who was wearing a long flowing ivory gown, which resembled the dress she wore on their wedding day.   
"Well, congratulations. You make me proud to be associated with you," she said with a huge grin on her face.  
"Does that mean I am out of the doghouse?" Race asked.  
"I'll think about it." She said, which had surprised Race. Normally she was like Jessie, who didn't let things die without an argument. But what surprised Race the most was what came next. Estella leaned forward and kissed Race lightly on the lips. As the music softly played on, she rested her head on his shoulder as they got lost on the dance floor.  
  
I've got a funny feeling   
  
The moment that your lips touched mine   
  
  
Race, who was still stunned at the fact that his ex wife had just kissed him romantically on the lips.  
  
  
Something shot right through me   
  
My heart skipped a beat in time   
  
  
As they continued to dance, Race could feel his heart jumping in his body.  
  
  
  
There's a different feel about you tonight   
  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things   
  
  
The kiss had messed with his mind. He couldn't figure out what it meant. Was it a "Congratulations" kiss, or a "I still love you" kiss?   
  
  
I even think I saw a flash of light   
  
It felt like electricity   
  
  
As they danced on, Race could feel Estella loosening her grip on him as she rested her head on his shoulders. He couldn't tell if she was crying, or just caught in the same emotions he was in. He rested on hers and kissed her head.  
  
  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this   
  
Unless you mean it like that   
  
  
As they danced on, Race felt like they were the only ones on the dance floor, and that kiss was like the ones she would give him when they were deeply in love.  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes   
  
And I won't know where I'm at   
  
  
As his thoughts became jumbled, he closed his eyes and let his emotions take over, which left him blind to the events around him.  
  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor   
  
Spinnin' around   
  
And around   
  
And around   
  
And around   
  
  
At this point Race didn't care what was going on, he just wanted her to stay in his arms and dance, dance around all their problems.  
  
They're all watchin' us now  
  
They think we're falling in love   
  
  
As Race opened his eyes, he could see the eyes of his fellow team members fall upon him. The only thing good he could think of was that he was glad Jessie wasn't here to see this. He couldn't bear the sight of his only daughter getting her hopes up.  
  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends   
  
When you kiss me like this   
  
  
Race had known that they all her kiss him, and he could just see it in their face that they thought they were still in love. Though deep down Race knew that they still loved each other, right now they were just friends.  
  
I think you mean it like that   
  
If you do maybe kiss me again   
  
  
Though at this moment all Race could think was that maybe they could make it work this time. Maybe she wanted to try again.  
  
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair   
  
But dancing is as far as it goes   
  
  
As the song continued on, he closed his eyes, and he could hear the faint whispers of people saying how perfect they are for each other. Although Race knew this, dancing is all they going to do right now.  
  
  
Girl you've never moved me quite   
  
The way you moved me tonight   
  
I just wanted you to know   
  
I just wanted you to know   
  
As they continued on, Race whispered in his former companion's ear, telling her how happy it made him to see her here. And how much he wishes he could take everything bad back.   
  
  
You shouldn't kiss me like this   
  
Unless you mean it like that   
  
  
As the song continued on, so did their dance.  
  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes   
  
And I won't know where I'm at   
  
  
As they danced, Estella lifted her head and smiled at him, a smile that resembled the one Jessie gave him whenever she wanted him to know that she loved him. He smiled back and closed his eyes.  
  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor   
  
Spinnin' around   
  
And around   
  
And around   
  
And around   
  
  
They continued dancing, dancing through to the next song.  
  
  
They're all watchin' us now   
  
They think we're falling in love   
  
They'd never believe we're just friends   
  
  
As the second song ended, he whispered in her ear telling her that people were staring at them.  
  
When you kiss me like this   
  
I think you mean it like that   
  
  
He wanted to tell her that he believed them when she kissed him.  
  
  
If you do baby kiss me again   
  
Kiss me again   
  
When the song finished, she again told him how proud she was of him, he then leaned forward and kissed her back.


End file.
